The present invention relates to a standing frame that may be adapted for multiple uses including as a workstation, an exercise device, and as a mobility aid.
Standing frames are devices adapted to support an individual in a weight bearing position. Typically, these devices lift and support the user in moving from a sitting posture to a standing posture. The benefits of standing for a person not able to do so on their own are manifold. Even where there is little or no control over the muscle groups that normally support a user of a standing frame in a standing posture, the standing posture itself improves blood flow, increases bone density, improves flexibility and range of motion, and can improve the user's sense of well being by simply allowing the user to stand.
One problem associated with standing frames is that these devices are generally purpose specific; they cannot be used for multiple purposes. For instance, one type of prior art standing frame may be used as a workstation in both a standing and sitting position, but offers does not allow for any significant exercise of the user's lower extremities. Similarly, a standing frame adapted to provide exercise for a user has little utility as a workstation. Accordingly, users are often forced to purchase more than one of these devices, each being purpose built for specific activities.
Another issue common to standing frames is that of adjustability. As a standing frame must accommodate users of varying size, it is difficult to provide a suitable range of adjustment for all of these users. This is particularly evident as the standing frame moves a user from a sitting posture to a standing posture. The complex movements of the body during this process magnify the misalignment of the parts of a standing frame are result in what is referred to as ‘shear’. Shear is defined as the relative motion of a user with respect to the standing frame. Ideally, as the standing frame raises a user from a sitting posture to a standing posture, or vice versa, the motion of the components of the standing frame move either more or less than does the body of the user. This may result in something as prosaic as one or more of the component of the standing frame sliding past the user's body, thereby shifting the user's clothing. The lack of adjustment common to many standing frames may also result in an uncomfortable alignment of the user's body.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need to provide a multiuse standing frame that is affordable to a larger segment of the disabled population. There is also a need to provide increased adjustment capabilities in a standing frame to minimize or eliminate shear and to simultaneously accommodate a wider range of users.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.